


The Problem of Predictability

by AussieBookworm



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: (that ass), Angst, I was actually gonna write a completely different fic and ended up like this, I whipped this up in one day after the video, M/M, This is super mega unbeta'd and short so I apologise in advance, a whole lot of talking im sorry, talking through your problems, this is basically the aftermath of Deceit's reveal, worrying about predictability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieBookworm/pseuds/AussieBookworm
Summary: After Deceit revealed himself to Thomas, Roman starts to question if he was played into Deceit's hands too easily.It's going to take the help of the other sides to help him get over his moral dilemma.





	1. The Views of Virgil

    “So… in short, I’m sorry for arguing with you last night. It wasn’t cool and-” 

    “Roman, buddy, I already it’s fine.”

     “But it doesn’t feel fine!” Roman cried. 

Virgil rolled his eyes from his position on Roman’s beanbag. 

    “Didn’t like solving Thomas’s problem this time?” He asked. 

Roman nodded his head and sat down on the beanbag opposite Virgil. 

    “I… I just felt played. I was going through the video again and… ugh, I don’t know how to describe it.” 

    “You noticed how he said the word ‘stage’, that way giving you the idea for the lie practice?” 

Roman whimpered and nodded. Virgil sighed. 

    “Roman, Deceit is an ass, mildly putting it,” He said, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. “When he’s not in his normal form, he’s an expert at twisting his language in a way to make people think the way he wants them to think. It’s not your fault. It’s more that he knew how to keep you wrapped around his finger.” 

Roman sighed and summoned a can of soft drink, opened it, and took a swig. 

    “Want one?” Roman quietly asked. 

Virgil nodded and summoned his own can. 

    “It’s just…” Roman bit his lip, trying to figure out how to perfectly phrase what he was going to say. “I don’t like being so predictable that people know how to control me. It makes me feel like… I don’t know… it makes me feel like I’m a robot that everyone knows what it does. Urgh, that doesn’t make sense.” 

    “It makes sense. I think I can see where you’re coming from,” Virgil commented, leaning back. “You’re creativity. You want to be original 100% of the time. You hate being predictable because you’re the ideas guy. You don’t want to use ideas that have already been used a million times before. Right?” 

    “That sounds like it. Kinda similar to that video about not worrying about using ideas already conceived.” 

    “Right, except this time you want to that way of thinking that makes you predictable.” 

    “Yeah. What do you think I should do?” 

Virgil shrugged, making Roman loudly sigh before dramatically leaning back. 

    “Isn’t there anything you can do to help?” He asked. 

    “Sorry buddy, but I’m not the best person to be asking about this. I’m so predictable, I fret so much over the littlest things, I don’t think I can help with changing your predictability. Sorry.” Virgil took a sip from his drink. 

    “No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, Dr. Chill.” 

Virgil glanced up at Roman. 

    “Dr. Chill?” 

    “You know, like Dr. Phil? Except you’re much more chill?” 

Virgil quickly took a sip of his drink to hide his smile. 

    “You should probably see Logan if you’re worried about being predictable. He’ll probably say some smart stuff to make you feel better.” Virgil said. 

Roman stood up. 

    “Sounds like a swell idea. Time to visit the Teach and Screech.”

    “Now that’s a good nickname,” Virgil said, smirking as Roman left the room.


	2. Logan's Outlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes to Logan to see if he can help him

Logan was typing rapidly on his computer when Roman entered his room. Logan nodded in acknowledgement before gesturing with one hand to an armchair on the other side of the room while he kept on typing. Roman said nothing and sat down in the chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. Logan kept on typing for a while, keys clacking before he pressed a button and sat back. 

    “My apologies Roman. I was writing a portion of an upcoming video and wanted to find a suitable place to finish typing.” Logan said, turning to Roman. 

    “It’s fine. Do you need any help with any ideas for this skit?” Roman asked. 

    “Not at the moment. But it does look like you need my assistance.” 

Roman awkwardly put a hand to his head. 

    “How could you tell?” He asked. 

    “You usually only come into my room unless you need my assistance in a matter that doesn’t need an emotional solution. Ergo, your predictability drove me to that conclusion.” 

Roman groaned and covered his eyes with a hand. Logan studied the other side for a moment. 

    “I said something that made you upset. What did I say to make your demeanour change?” 

    “You didn’t do anything, Lo. Just… I was chatting with Virgil about what happened today and how Deceit played me like a fiddle. And what you said just…” 

    “You’re worried about your predictability,” Logan deduced. “And am I correct in thinking that you’re also worried that said predictability may end in your downfall?” 

Roman looked away from the intense eyes of Logan but nodded. 

    “Hm… that is a difficult thing to change about yourself,” Logan stated, leaning back pondering. 

    “Is it even possible to change the things that make me predictable?” Roman asked. 

Logan bit down on his lip, thinking. 

    “Being predictable should not be a bad thing about oneself. You have a method to everything that makes you predictable. For example, my way of thinking is much different to the others. So much so, whenever someone uses an idiom or metaphor, I immediately think about the meaning of the separate words, rather than what they mean together. I don’t intend on doing it, but that’s what makes me predictable.” 

    “So if I said that this afternoon Deceit had me wrapped around his finger…” 

    “I would immediately think about him literally wrapping you around your finger.” 

    “But Deceit just knew what to say to make me do what he wanted to do. As soon as he said that we needed to set the stage, my brain went straight to acting.” 

    “That shouldn’t be a bad thing, Roman. You’re a born actor, figuratively and literally. You can’t help the fact that you think that way. By any means, that shouldn’t be a bad thing. It means you’re reliable. Similar to Patton. We all know Patton always cares about everyone’s feelings, including Virgil’s feelings. His predictability made Virgil realise that Patton was not Patton. If your dark side makes an appearance and tries to pretend to be you-” 

    “That won’t happen.” 

    “Either way. If that ever does happen, we’ll realise it’s not you because of your predictability.”

    “Is being predictable a bad thing, though?” Roman asked.

Logan sighed

    “Depends on who you are asking. Sometimes people get annoyed of habits that others are used to doing. I don’t see being predictable as a bad thing. But it is also nice to change your environment to aid you in your thought process and mental health. As the saying goes, change can be as good as a holiday.”

Roman said nothing, as a small smile graced his face. Logan smiled back. 

    “Will my explanation and words of comfort suffice?” Logan asked. 

    “Yeah,” Roman replied in a hoarse voice. “It will.” 

    “Excellent. I’m glad to have assisted you in this dilemma of yours.” 

Roman stood up. 

    “I’m gonna organise a movie night tonight,” he stated. “I think everyone needs to relax after that entire video. Will you be joining us this time?” 

Logan pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded. 

    “That sounds like an excellent idea. Will we be watching Disney?” 

Roman shrugged and stretched. 

    “I was thinking of watching some Studio Ghibli this time. Shake it up a bit.” 

Logan grinned at Roman, standing up. 

    “Let’s go then. Someone does needs to help prepare snacks.”

Roman grinned at Logan before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't easy coming up with the title of this chapter, so I more or less had to cheat with the alliteration. Sorry!


	3. Patton's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman visits Patton to find that he's having the same worries as Roman

Roman knocked on Patton’s door and received no response. He quickly sent a text to Virgil, asking if he’d seen Patton around. Roman soon got a reply, saying that neither Virgil nor Logan had seen Patton. Roman knocked on the door again. 

    “Patton? Are you there?” He quietly asked. 

    “Yeah.” He heard a quiet response from the inside. 

    “Are you feeling alright Patton?” Roman asked. 

There was no response. 

    “Can… Can I come in?” Roman asked. 

    “Sure, but there’s no need to worry about me, Roman.” 

Roman opened the door and stepped inside. Patton was in the corner of his room, wrapped in a blanket. Roman walked over to him and sat next to him. 

    “If you don’t mind me saying, you don’t seem fine.” He said. 

    “It’s nothing kiddo. Just silly ol’ me.” 

    “Patton-” 

    “I said I’m fine. How can I help you kiddo?” 

    “Patton… Are you… worrying about Deceit?” 

Patton said nothing. 

    “Maybe.” He replied after a while. 

    “Do you want to tell me?” 

Patton sat in silence, looking away from Roman. 

    “You don’t have to,” Roman continued on. “I just thought you’d like to speak to someone about your problems. I know I’m no Logan, but I’ll try my best.” 

Patton sighed and looked over at Roman. 

    “I know it seemed like I wasn’t worried earlier, but I just can’t believe that I let Deceit pretend to be me! He could have hurt you guys or Thomas! A father can’t take of his children when his evil counterpart is pretending to be him!” 

Roman chuckled. 

    “A bit specific there pops.” 

Patton shrugged. 

    “You guys knew it wasn’t me until much later. I’m so easy to intimidate it wasn’t until when Deceit slipped up that Virgil knew.” 

Roman dropped down to Patton’s height and wrapped an arm around him. 

    “You think that because you’re so predictable, that Deceit was able to pretend to be you, correct?” 

Patton nodded. 

    “Being predictable isn’t a bad thing. Without your predictability, Virgil wouldn’t have figured out that you weren’t actually you.” Roman sighed. “I kept beating myself up after the whole fiasco because Deceit managed to twist my wants into his wants. You’re not the only one who thinks they’re too predictable. All of us think we’re too predictable in one way or another. But, that doesn’t make us boring. It makes us ourselves. Who would Logan be if he didn’t go on rants about his favourite philosophers and mathematicians? Who would Virgil be if he didn’t make Thomas triple check everything before leaving the house? Who would I be if I didn’t quote musicals and Disney movies? Who would you be, Patton, if you weren’t the glue that keeps us together?” 

Patton sniffled and wiped a tear away from his eye. 

    “So, stop worrying. Who cares if you always do one thing? With all of our predictabilities together, we make something extremely unpredictable. We’re just one big unpredictable predictable family. And, I’m not sure about you, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Patton quickly wrapped Roman up in his arms and hugged him fiercely. Roman smiled, savouring the hug. The two pulled apart. 

    “Feeling better?” Roman asked. 

Patton nodded. 

    “Excellent. We’re going to watch a movie in the commons if you want to join us. I was thinking Howl’s Moving Castle, but we can watch Totoro if enough people want to.” 

Patton grinned. 

    “I’ll be there in a minute. Should I change into my onesie?” 

    “Logan was wearing his onesie when I was downstairs earlier. So definitely. You know how much he loves to wear that thing.” 

    “We can be two-sie buddies!” Patton cried running into his closet to grab his onesie.

Roman quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Maybe some predictability was alright in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! 
> 
> Thank you for reading if you've made it through it all! I wrote this in one day and it's un-beta'd so I apologise if the writing isn't my best!

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning on writing a story about Roman and Patton going into the darker part of Thomas's mind to find and destroy the cage Patton was trapped in during the video. Then somehow I got on a tangent during a flashback and ended up here. I'm not complaining.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at aussie-bookworm!


End file.
